Sie oder Sie?
by Joey19888
Summary: Story von Vivi, die hier nicht angemeldet ist. Also keine Lorbeeren an mich.
1. Veränderungen

„... und bitte vergessen sie nicht, zum morgigen Tag ihre Zauberstäbe mitzubringen. Denn ab morgen werden wir uns dem praktischen Unterricht zuwenden.", beendete Professor Willfort seinen Vortrag.

Ein rauschen, dass von dem zusammenpacken der Bücher der Studenten zurückzuführen war, erfüllte den großen runden Raum.

Auch ein gewisser junger Mann mit schwarzen, immer zerstrubbelten Haaren machte sich nun auf, seine Sachen in seine Tasche zu packen, um die nächste U-Bahn noch zu erwischen.

„Harry?"

Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann fuhr herum, als er jemanden seinen Namen rufen hörte.

„Dann bis morgen!" rief er Harry hinterher, ehe er den Klassenraum verließ.

„Jap, bis morgen!" rief dieser seinem Freund Daniel zu.

Ja. Er, Harry Potter, war in die Zauberwelt zurückgekehrt.

Lange hatte er England nicht mehr gesehen. Nach dem Ende des Krieges hatte er versucht, abstand zu gewinnen, und hatte so zwei Monate im Ausland, genauer gesagt, Kolumbien gelebt.

Er hatte damals Hermine und Ron, seinen beiden ehemals besten Freunden, versucht zu erklären, dass es besser sei, wenn sie ihm keine Briefe schicken würden, da sie ihn sonst an den Krieg wieder erinnern würden. Klar wollte er, dass sie drei gute Freunde blieben, jedoch wollte er sich erst einmal etwas Zeit lassen. Somit hatte er nichts mehr von ihnen gehört, und konnte relativ gut in Kolumbien leben, und versuchen, die Erlebnisse zu verarbeiten. Doch schließlich hatte er gemerkt, dass er einfach nach England gehörte.

Obwohl so viel schlimmes geschehen war, England war trotzdem immer noch seine Heimat. Irgendwann hatte Harry das eingesehen, und war zurückgekehrt. Sicher hatte das Überwindung gekostet, aber dennoch hatte er es geschafft.

Alle seine Sachen nun endlich zusammengepackt, zog er seinen Mantel an, und verließ nun ebenfalls so schnell es ging den Klassenraum, lief ein Paar Etagen und Stufen hinunter, und verließ schließlich die Schule.

Es war damals sehr merkwürdig gewesen, nun nicht mehr einen geregelten Tagesablauf zu haben, sondern auf seinen eigenen Füßen stehen zu müssen. Doch relativ schnell hatte er ein neues Ziel und einen neuen Lebensinhalt gefunden.

Vorerst hatte er vorgehabt, eine Aurorenausbildung zu beginnen, doch völlig unerwartet hatte er einen Artikel im Tagespropheten gefunden: Es war ein Angebot für eine Ausbildung der Organisation UFSTA (Unit For Stopping Terror Attacks) . Diese versuchte, wie der Name schon verriet, terroristische Angriffe auf England zu verhindern, die auch nur in entferntester Weise dem Land schaden könnte. Diese Anzeige hatte Harry sofort fasziniert.

Klar, eine Ausbildung zum Auror wäre auch keine schlechte Idee, doch die Auroren befassten sich fast ausschließlich nur darüber, böse Zauberer und Hexen zu stoppen. Die UFSTA jedoch verhinderten alle terroristischen Angriffe. Zum anderen war es auch der Fall, dass die meisten bösen Zauberer und Hexen bei dem Krieg gegen Voldemort umgekommen waren, die UFSTA aber war immer aktiv. Also wäre es in dem Fall logischer der UFSTA beizutreten, was Harry auch sofort tat.

Bevor er jedoch solch ein 'Agent' wurde, musste er fünf Studienjahre hinter sich bringen. Die Unterrichtsstunden erwiesen sich zum Glück nicht als langweilig, sondern sogar als interessant. Außerdem hatte Harry von Montags bis Freitags nur von acht Uhr morgens bis zwölf Uhr Mittags unterricht, was sich als äußerst praktisch erwies.

Mittlerweile war Harry an der U-Bahn Station angekommen. Die Bahn mit der Harry fahren musste, war schon da, also beeilte er sich schleunigst, einzutreten. Es war kein Sitzplatz mehr frei, also hielt er sich an einem befestigten Haltebügel fest.

Harry hatte ein völlig neues Leben begonnen.

Die Unterrichtsstunden hatten mehr mit dem Prinzip zu tun, so dass es nur dürftig mit Zauberei zu tun hatte. Somit wurde er nicht zu stark an das Vergangene erinnert. Er lebte den restlichen Tag über in der Muggelwelt, in einer WG, in der außer ihm noch drei andere Personen lebten, mit denen er sich äußerst gut verstand, von denen alle fest überzeugt waren, Harry würde nicht Zauberei, sondern Archäologie studieren.

Da war ein junger Mann, ähnlich wie Harry, und im selben Alter namens Maurice, und zwei, jeweils ein Jahr jüngere, Frauen. Die eine von ihnen war mit Maurice zusammen und hieß Kate, die andere war sehr gut mit Kate befreundet, jedoch Single und hieß Judie.

Harry musste schon zugeben, das er Judie mochte, mehr jedoch nicht. Von Frauen, und den darauffolgenden Problemen mit Frauen hatte er vorerst genug.

In der U-Bahn wurde es immer voller, und bald ging es wieder mal mit dem großen Gedrängel los. Das war auch das einzigste, was Harry an seinem 'neuen' Leben nicht mochte...

Zum Glück musste er aber nicht allzu weit mitfahren. Gelangweilt hielt sich Harry so gut fest wie er konnte.

Drei Stationen weiter konnte er zum Glück endlich aussteigen, und befreite sich aus dem Gedrängel. Die restlichen Paar schritte lief er wie immer zu Fuß.

Eigentlich war Harry mit seinem neuen Leben zufrieden. Es hatte gute Aussichten auf eine bessere Zukunft.


	2. Praktischer Unterricht und dessen Folgen

Huhu An erster Stelle wollte ich mich hier mal bei Joey bedanken, dass er meine Story hier postet knuddel und ich wollte mich für das erste Reviewchen bedanken auch durchknuddel.

Es freut mich, dass sie für dich spannend ist, dann wird dieses Chapter dir bestimmt gefallen unschuldig grinst Natürlich bin ich nicht so leichtsinnig, sofort zu erwähnen, welches Pairing es außer Kate und Maurice geben wird, sonst hätt ich ja für den Titel „Sie oder Sie?" gleich die Namen einsetzen können fies grinst. Es wird jedoch, oder besser gesagt es ist Slash. Da ich aber leider nicht weiß, wofür OC steht sich versteckt kann ich dir darüber nichts sagen...

Der erste Teil (was ich leider auch vergessen hab, Joey mitzuteilen), war eher so etwas wie eine Art Prolog, in dem ich erklärt habe, wie es nach dem Krieg bei Harry weiterging. Aber ab diesem Kapitel geht es richtig los. Auch die Spannung (meinte ich zumindest) fehlte, was jetzt aber doppelt so gut weitergeht.

Also, lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, hier geht es weiter mit dem 2. Chapter :

Kapitel 2: Praktischer Unterricht und dessen Folgen

„Was denkst du, was wir gleich machen sollen?" fragte Daniel und sah immer noch unaufhaltsam weiter geradeaus zu dem Haus, vor dem sich die ganze Klasse, wie abgesprochen, versammelt hatte.

„Ich denk mal, dass uns da drin irgendwas erwarten wird, gegen das wir uns verteidigen müssen." antwortete Harry.

Sein Blick wanderte nun von dem merkwürdigen großen Gebäude in das Gesicht seines Freundes. Harry hatte immer gedacht, Daniel würde viel vertragen und vor wenigen Dingen Angst haben, doch es schien genau das Gegenteil der Fall zu sein. Halb belustigt stellte Harry fest, dass Daniel verängstigt wirkte. Auch die anderen schienen plötzlich nicht mehr all zu gelassen zu sein.

Doch Harry verstand die ganze Aufregung nicht wirklich. Dies war schließlich der erste Tag, an dem sie praktisch arbeiteten. Folglicherweise würde Professor Willfort sie vor keine all zu schwere Aufgabe stellen.

Plötzlich unterbrach ein rascheln das lange schweigen.

Die Studenten fuhren mit gezücktem Zauberstäben herum; doch es war nur Professor Willfort, der anscheinend verzweifelt versuchte, sich durch das Gebüsch zu kämpfen.

„Scheiß Grünzeug..." hörte Harry ihn vor sich her murmeln.

Als er aufsah, und merkte, dass die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet war, räusperte er sich einmal kurz.

„Äh... ja. Entschuldigen sie die Verspätung, ich hatte noch was wichtiges mit einem anderen Lehrer zu bereden." Sagte er, und lief währenddessen kreuz und quer durch die Schülerschar, ehe er schließlich kurz vor ihnen stehen blieb.

„Nun... es ist natürlich selbstverständlich dass sie, wenn sie die fünf Studienjahre abgeschlossen und uns beigetreten sind, sie nicht nur Strategien besprechen, sondern auch aktiv handeln müssen. Sicher werden sie bei manchen ihrer Aufträge auf Fallen oder Gegner stoßen, die sie behindern könnten." Fuhr er fort.

„Wie sie sicher alle schon bemerkt haben, steht dieses Haus hier nicht zur Zierde da. Jeder Einzelne von ihnen wird nach der Reihe dieses Haus betreten, und sich... ich will es mal so ausdrücken... verteidigen müssen. Die Reihenfolge wird von mir ausgesucht." Endete er.

Wieder stellte Harry fest, dass sich die meisten nicht mehr so wohl in ihrer Haut fühlten.

Professor Willfort achtete nicht auf sie, sondern holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Manteltasche, machte einen Schlenker mit der Hand, und ein relativ langes Pergament erschien.

„Erster ist...Brooth, Robert."

Der angesprochene trat hervor, beäugte das Haus noch ein letztes Mal misstrauisch, und betrat dann mit gezücktem Zauberstab das schwarzwirkende Gebäude.

Viele weitere folgten ihm.

Auf Grund seines Nachnamens war Harry einer der letzten der aufgerufen wurde.

Aber als sein Lehrer schließlich seinen Namen laut in die Runde der letzten, die noch nicht das Haus betreten hatten, rief, machte Harry sich sofort, ohne zu warten, auf, das mysteriös wirkende Haus endlich zu betreten.

Und kaum dass er ein paar Schritte gemacht hatte, zückte er seinen Zauberstab und drückte die Klinke der Tür des Hauses hinunter.

Es war in etwa so, wie Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte. Der Raum, in dem er sich befand, war fast gänzlich abgedunkelt. Harry konnte nicht mal mehr seine Hand vor den Augen sehen. Kaum ein paar Sekunden nach dem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, zischten schon die ersten Blitze in der Luft. Schnell drückte Harry sich an die Wand. Die Zauber schienen von allen möglichen Seiten zu kommen. Doch in dieser Dunkelheit hatte Harry keine Chance etwas zu sehen.

'Das soll nicht das Problem sein', dachte sich Harry, hob den Zauberstab und sagte „Lumos".

Sicher, der Zauber konnte es nicht schaffen, den ganzen Raum zu erhellen, aber immerhin.

Es schien ein ungefähr 40 Meter langer Korridor oder ähnliches zu sein, der aber zudem wohl kaum 5 Meter breit war. Die ersten Fallen die Harry erkennen konnte, waren recht simpel gestrickt.

In verschiedenen Zeitabständen flogen Blitze von der linken oder rechten, zu der jeweils gegenüber liegenden Wand. Über diesen flogen jeweils auch noch ein paar Blitze umher, über die sich Harry jedoch anscheinend nicht kümmern musste. Mehr konnte er vorab, wegen der kurzen Reichweite des „Lumos"-Zaubers nicht erkennen.

Da es keinen Sinn hatte, dort noch länger zu stehen und umher zu überlegen, stellte Harry sich vor die erste „Falle" und wartete einen guten Zeitpunkt ab, und rannte ein Stückchen weiter.

Bei den ersten Fallen war das kein Problem, doch je weiter Harry kam, desto kürzer waren die Zeitabstände.

Schon bald merkte Harry, dass sein Plan nicht länger funktionierte, doch er stoppte die Zauber einfach mit dem Simplen „Stupor"-Zauber.

So hielt er sich so lange es dauerte, über Wasser.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam Harry einer weiteren Wand vor sich immer näher. Bald schon konnte er eine Tür erkennen.

Fast war Harry schon enttäuscht, dass er bald fertig war, denn eigentlich war es recht leicht und simpel gewesen.

„Stupor!" sagte Harry noch einmal, worauf die Wand sofort damit stoppte, einen weiteren Fluch loszuschicken.

Harry sah die Tür vor sich.

Er machte noch einen prüfenden Blick, und ging dann auf die Tür zu.

Doch plötzlich erblickte er einen merkwürdig vom Boden abgehobenen Stein.

Er konnte gerade noch ausweichen, doch während er das tat, verlor er das Gleichgewicht, und kam er der letzten Falle wieder näher, die sich von seinem Fluch anscheinend schon wieder erholt hatte.

Schon vorahnend, was gleich passieren würde, biss er die Zähne zusammen, während er weiter fiel und dem Boden, aber ganz besonders der Falle unaufhaltsam näher kam – kaum dass er auf dem Boden lang, richtete er sich so schnell es ging wieder auf, doch der Fluch konnte ihn trotzdem noch treffen.

Ein schrecklicher Schmerz zog durch seinen ganzen linken Arm. Nachdem Harry sich aufgerichtet, und in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, besah er sich den Arm, und er brauchte nur ein paar Augenblicke, um zu erkennen, dass es ein Sectumsempra-Fluch gewesen war, was ihn gestreift hatte.

Augenblick – einen Sectumsempra - Fluch? War so ein Zauber überhaupt zugelassen, ihn hier auszuführen? War denn dass nicht viel zu gefährlich?

Der Schmerz ließ nicht nach, und zog Harry wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

Der Fluch hatte einen tiefen Riss von der Schulter bis hinunter zum Ellenbogen hinterlassen.

Er zog die Jacke, die er mehr oder weniger nur mitgeschleppt hatte, an, damit sie die Blutspuren weitestgehend verdeckte.

Wenn er rausgehen, und ein Riesen Brimborium um diesen Kratzer machen würde, würde Professor Willfort doch sofort an seiner Zuverlässigkeit zweifeln, und denken, er würde gar nichts aushalten, und ein Waschlappen sein.

Und dann konnte er den Job vergessen...

Harry suchte noch seinen Zauberstab, den er während seines Falls hat fallen lassen, und fuhr sich, nicht ohne einmal kurz auf die Zähne beißen zu müssen, vorsichtig mit der rechten Hand über seine Wunde, um zu prüfen, ob das Blut nicht durch die Jacke gegangen war, bevor er die Tür schließlich öffnete.

Er musste vorerst seine Augen schließen, da das grelle Sonnenlicht seine Augen blendete.

Kurz darauf hörte er aber, wie jemand auf ihn zu gerannt kam, und öffnete seine Augen wieder.

Es war Daniel.

Er hatte viele Kratzer im Gesicht und schien auch sonst das Haus nicht halb so gut überlebt zu haben wie Harry.

„Ah, du hast es also auch hinter dir, was? Und wie geht's dir?" fragte er sofort, als er Harry erblickte.

„Mir geht es gut." Log Harry, denn es war eher das Gegenteil der Fall.

Unauffällig wischte er sich den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Wir können sofort nach Hause. Der restliche Unterricht fällt aus, weil Professor Willfort nachher zu irgendeinem Termin oder so muss. Ich hab noch auf dich gewartet. Wir müssen uns nur bei dem Lehrer dort-" sagte er, und zeigte auf einen Lehrer mit einer weiteren Liste in der Hand, der jedoch ein Stück jünger schien, als Professor Willfort, „abmelden, bevor wir gehen."

Harry nickte, und so gingen er und Daniel kurz darauf getrennte Wege, um sich auf den nach Hause Weg aufzumachen.

Die Fahrt in der U-Bahn war eine einzige Qual. Immer und immer wieder wurde Harry angerempelt und umhergeschubst, sodass seine Wunde am Arm nicht aufhören konnte zu bluten, und immer wieder (so fühlte es sich jedenfalls für Harry an) von neuem aufriss. Anstatt das die Schmerzen weniger wurden, wurden sie nur immer heftiger, je länger Harry in der U-Bahn und auf dem Weg zurück in die WG war.

Als die U-Bahn endlich an der Stelle angelangt und stehen geblieben war, wo Harry aussteigen musste, konnte er sich schließlich herausdrängen.

Für kurze Zeit war ihm schwindelig, und er musste sich für kurz am Zaun eines nahegelegenen Hauses festhalten, um zu vermeiden, dass er auch noch umfiel. Nur ansatzweise bekam er noch mit, wie der Bus weiterfuhr, und er nun in der leeren Straße völlig allein war.

Noch eine Weile blieb er stehen, und ging dann erst vorsichtig los in Richtung der WG.

Er hatte eigentlich nicht gedacht, dass der Riss am Arm ihm solche Probleme bereiten würde. Er schleppte sich so gut es ging vor die Haustür, kramte in seiner Tasche nach dem Hausschlüssel, steckte ihn ins Schloss, und drehte den Schlüssel rum.

Kaum dass Harry eingetreten und die Tür von innen geschlossen hatte, hörte er auch schon, wie jemand lauthals durch die Wohnung rief.

„Harry? Bist du es?" rief die ihm nur allzu bekannte Stimme, und sofort spürte er, wie sein Magen einen Salto machte.

Harry hörte Schritte die immer lauter wurden durch die Wohnung hallen, und kaum ein paar Sekunden später stand Judie vor ihm.

Er hätte schon an ihrem wunderbaren Geruch feststellen müssen, dass sie es war. Sie war immer besonders gut gekleidet, doch heute trug sie sogar einen eleganten Zopf, der ihre braunen Haare perfekt zur Geltung brachte. Außerdem trug sie einen, für die Sommerzeit typischen Jeansrock und ein sportliches Top, das hinter ihrem Hals zusammengebunden war.

Und sie lächelte. Das lächeln, was er immer so gerne an ihr sah.

Plötzlich bemerkte Harry wiedereinmal, dass er sie unaufhaltsam angestarrt, sie aber ansonsten total ignoriert hatte.

Schnell sah er auf die Couch ihm gegenüber, damit er wenigstens mit ihr reden konnte.

Judie jedoch ignorierte es einfach, dass Harry nicht geantwortet hatte, sondern nahm ihn freundschaftlich zur Begrüßung in den Arm, wobei sie sich etwas strecken musste, um zu ihm hoch zu kommen, da sie im Gegensatz zu ihm recht klein war.

Durch Harrys linken Arm fuhr wieder ein unheimlich starker Schmerz, was ihn dazu veranlasste zusammenzuzucken.

„Ha-Harry, geht's dir gut? Was hast du denn?" fragte Judie ihn überrascht.

Zum Glück konnte Harry sich schnell wieder fangen.

„Nichts. Ich – hab nur Muskelkater in den Armen." Log er.

Erfreut darüber, dass nichts schlimmeres mit ihm los war, lächelte Judie zufrieden.

„Ich hab uns schon mal was zu essen gekocht. Spaghetti Bolognese. Kate und Maurice wollten zusammen essen gehen, deshalb kommen sie nicht." Sagte sie, während sie wieder in Richtung Küche verschwand.

„Okay – Ich... ich zieh mich nur noch schnell um. Wir haben heute... draußen Unterricht gemacht, weil es so warm war, und dort haben wir auch getestet, wie man richtig ausgräbt-" log Harry weiter.

Es war besser, wenn Judie und die anderen nicht mit bekamen, dass Harry sich verletzt hatte. Wie realistisch war es schon, bei einem Studium für „Archäologie", sich so eine Verletzung zuzuziehen? Denn würde es auffliegen, dass er kein Studium für Archäologie sondern ein Studium für etwas, was mit Zauberei zu tun hatte, absolvierte, dann hätte er ein Problem. Ein großes um genau zu sein.

Langsam und vorsichtig zog er seine Jacke aus, und bemerkte dabei, dass das Blut sogar durch die Jacke gegangen war. Gerade wollte er sich schnell ins sein Zimmer verziehen, als ein schriller Schrei durch die WG ertönte.

Wie zu erwarten kam dieser von Judie.

„Oh mein Gott, was ist dir den passiert?" fragte sie sofort besorgt, und kam wieder auf ihn zu.

Harry war ertappt.

Was sollte er jetzt tun?

Was sollte er sagen?

„Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist." Sagte er, um Zeit zu schinden.

„'Es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist' ? Hast du dir deinen Arm schon mal richtig angesehen? Wie ist das passiert?" fragte sie, und sah Harry immer noch unentwegt an, während sie vor ihm stehen blieb.

„Ich – wurde beim aussteigen aus der U – Bahn gegen den Zaun eines Hauses gedrückt, der scharfe Kanten hatte." Log Harry weiter. Im nächsten Moment hätte er sich dafür in den Allerwertesten beißen können. Hätte er sich nicht wenigstens etwas besseres einfallen lassen können?

„Leg dich auf die Couch und zeih dein Hemd aus. Ich hab ein Hausmittel von meiner Mutter gegen solche Verletzungen. Ich hole es schnell." Sagte sie nun, jedoch mit einer viel sanfteren Stimme als zuvor.

Kaum hatte sie die letzten Worte ausgesprochen, verschwand sie auch schon schleunigst auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer, wobei ihre Haare, die in dem Zopf gebunden waren, leicht im Wind flatterten.

Ohne zu realisieren was er tat, sah Harry ihr erst noch hinterher, bis sie verschwunden war, und dann fiel ihm erst auf, dass sie gesagt hatte, er solle sich das Hemd ausziehen – obwohl ihm leicht merkwürdig bei dem Gedanken war, tat er es, und legte sich seitlich, mit dem rechten Arm auf der Couch und dem linken in der Luft. Mittlerweile blutete er nicht mehr zu stark, doch gut sah er auch nicht aus.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Judie, mit einer Dose in der rechten Hand zur Couch gerannt kam, und sich sofort bestmöglich nah an Harry setzte, damit sie zwar an den Arm kam, ihn jedoch nicht berühren konnte, sodass es schmerzte.

Harry kam nicht umhin zu bemerken dass sie, bevor sie die Dose aufdrehte, seinem Oberkörper einen interessierten Blick zuwarf. Er ignorierte das jedoch mehr oder weniger, und blickte ihr dafür in die Augen.

Diese braunen Augen waren so unverwechselbar schön, und er konnte sich so gut ihn ihnen verlieren. Sie glänzten und glitzerten. Er liebte diesen Anblick, doch wenn sie dabei auch noch lächelte, fühlte Harry sich als würde er auf Wolken schweben – doch was war das? Seit wann dachte er in solch einer Form von ihr? Seit wann hatte er dieses Gefühl im Bauch immer wenn er sie sah?

Zärtlich streichte Judie, die nun etwas der roten Salbe auf den Fingern hatte, eben diese Salbe auf Harrys linken Arm. Sie tat es so zärtlich und vorsichtig, dass es Harry fast vorkam, sie würde ihn nicht einmal berühren. Die Salbe war schön kühl, doch ihm war trotzdem warm genug...

Er mochte den Gedanken, dass sie so nah bei ihm saß, und er konnte wieder ihren wunderschönen Duft einatmen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man sich an einem Zaun so sehr verletzen kann." Flüsterte Judie ihm leise zu, nachdem sie einige Zeit lang geschwiegen hatten.

„Nun, wenn man schon so dämlich ist wie ich, kriegt man das schon irgendwie hin..." antwortete Harry.

Ein lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Er sah sie so gerne lächeln. Es war genauso schön, wie ein Sonnenuntergang... nein. Es war schöner als das.

Die Schmetterlinge in Harrys Bauch wirbelten umher. Ohne zu bemerken was er tat, kam er Judie immer näher.

Auch Judie kam auf ihn zu.

Er war ihrem Gesicht nun schon so nah, dass er die kleinen Sommersprossen auf ihrem Gesicht hätte zählen können –

Ein lautes Klingeln machte sich bemerkbar. Es war das Telefon.

Erst jetzt merkte Harry, dass die Salbe angefangen hatte fürchterlich zu brennen, und er viel wieder auf die Couch zurück.

„Bleib besser wo du bist. Wenn dass Zeug auf eine der Möbel kommt, können wir die vergessen..." meinte Judie.

Schnell machte sie noch die Dose zu, während es weiter haltlos klingelte.

Gerade wollte sie zum Telefon losstürmen, als der Anrufbeantworter losging.


	3. Gedanken an die Vergangenheit

„Hey, Harry. Ich bin's Hermine." hallte es vom Telefon direkt zu ihnen hinüber.

Halb geschockt richtete Harry sich wieder auf.

Hermine?

Judie hatte in ihrer Bewegung inne gehalten, und ließ Hermine weitersprechen.

„Du wunderst dich bestimmt, dass ich dich heute anrufe. Ich habe gehofft, du wärst zuhause, damit ich es dir persönlich erzählen kann...

Auf jeden Fall bin ich für eine Woche wieder zurück in England, um meine Eltern zu besuchen. Ich hab herausgefunden, dass du auch wieder in England wohnst, und so habe ich gedacht, wir könnten uns mal treffen.

Ich könnte verstehen, wenn du noch nicht so weit bist, mich wieder zu sehen. Aber ich werde morgen im Kaffee 'San Metro' um 11 Uhr morgens auf dich warten. Egal wie viel Zeit du brauchst.

Bis dann."

Harry war immer noch zu sehr überrascht, um zu realisieren was das bedeutete, auch wenn er Hermines Worte verstanden hatte.

Es war, als wäre ein gewaltiger Sturm von der einen auf die andere Sekunde in seinem Kopf ausgebrochen, der alles durcheinander brachte.

Hermine.

Ein Anruf von ihr.

Jetzt!

„Harry?"

Judies besorgte Stimme ließ Harry aus seinen Gedanken wieder hochschrecken.

Er sah ihr kurz in die Augen. Sie schien einerseits erstaunt und andererseits wirklich besorgt um Harry zu sein.

Harry räusperte sich kurz.

„Entschuldige mich. Ich hab noch viel zutun."

Sagte er, und stand dann hastig auf, was, wie er bemerkte, keine gute Idee gewesen war.

Wieder wurde ihm für kurze Zeit leicht schwindelig, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Er hatte nichts zu tun. Nicht mal ansatzweise. Er hatte das Gefühl, jetzt einfach allein sein zu müssen.

Schnurstracks lief er in die Richtung seines Zimmers, schloss die Tür und ließ nur noch eine leicht verwirrte Mitbewohnerin zurück.

Sobald er die Tür geschlossen hatte, ging er zur Terrassentür und öffnete sie.

Kalte aber auch frische Luft wehte sofort durch sein zerstrubbeltes Haar. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, und lehnte sich gegen das Geländer, natürlich bedacht darauf, dass es nicht mit seinem linken Arm in Berührung kam.

Er hörte die Autos der Autobahn und das wehen des Windes. Er blickte geradeaus auf das andere schräg stehende Haus vor sich, doch in Wirklichkeit sah er es gar nicht...

Als er Hermines Stimme gehört hatte, hatte er einen fürchterlichen Stich im Bauch gefühlt, und er hielt immer noch an.

Es waren die Stiche und das bohren der Vergangenheit.

Alle Bilder des Krieges kamen ihm plötzlich wieder in den Sinn.

Er wollte es nicht, er versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren, doch es ging nicht.

Es waren so fürchterliche Bilder.

Bilder von Toten.

Von seinen Mitschülern, Mitmenschen – von unschuldigen Menschen die grundlos getötet worden waren.

Von ihm.

Lord Voldemort.

Sofort sah Harry wieder seine schlangenartigen roten Augen vor sich. Sein fieses unmenschliches grinsen, wenn er jemanden um sein Leben brachte.

Immer mehr Erinnerungen und Bilder bohrten sich in sein Gehirn. Er dachte schon, sein Kopf würde explodieren, als das schließen einer Autotür in der Nähe ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken ließ.

Kate und Maurice waren also wieder da, schloss er.

Harry seufzte.

Er, Hermine und Ron hatten den Krieg damals zum Glück überlebt. Zwar stark angeschlagen, aber immerhin überlebt.

Für Harry war damals gleich klar gewesen, dass er erst mal Zeit für sich brauchen würde.

Hermine und Ron, oder jedenfalls Hermine, hatte das sofort akzeptiert.

Sie war mit Ron damals erst einmal noch mal zum Fuchsbau zurückgekehrt, um sich dort von den Weasleys vorerst zu verabschieden.

Doch Harry hatte sich sofort gedacht, das der wahre Grund ein anderer war.

Beide wollten noch etwas Zeit zusammen verbringen, da sie nämlich vorhatten, bald getrennte Wege zu gehen.

Ron wollte fürs erste Charlie in Rumänien bei den Drachen besuchen, um dann später in England vielleicht eine Aurorenausbildung zu beginnen.

Hermine jedoch hatte schon während des siebten Schuljahres den beiden von der Idee erzählt, eine neue Unterrichtsart zu erfinden. Ein Fach, in dem man lernte, wie die Zauberei in anderen Ländern für Vorgeschichten hatten, wie sie die Zauberei ansahen und welche „Sitten" es gab.

Sie hatte sich von der Idee nicht mehr abbringen lassen, und fand sogar Zuspruch bei den Lehrern.

Also wollte sie, nachdem sie noch mal im Fuchsbau vorbeigeschaut hatte, eine Art Weltreise machen, die mehrere Jahre dauern sollte, um in der ganzen Welt nach Zauberei zu suchen, um sich genug Notizen zu machen, um dann irgendwann wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und erste Lehrerin für dieses Fach zu werden.

Danach hatte Harry nie wieder etwas von den beiden gehört. Für ganze zwei Monate.

Er hatte, wenn man es so sehen konnte, ein völlig neues Leben begonnen, doch als er Hermines vertraute Stimme gehört hatte, war es fast wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen.

Doch was hatte Harry denn erwartet?

Irgendwann wäre es sowieso passiert.

Er kannte Hermine.

Sie hatte ihm Zeit gelassen, doch es passte einfach zu ihr, sich nach spätestens zwei Monaten um Harry zu sorgen.

Er war auch nicht zornig über ihren Anruf. Er freute sich, sie wiederzusehen, doch dieser Anruf hatte so viel in Ihm wieder wach gerüttelt, und alte Wunden, die lieber verschlossen geblieben worden wären, wieder aufgerissen.

Harry vernahm plötzlich ein klopfen an seiner Zimmertür. Auch wenn er auf dem Balkon stand, konnte er das klopfen hören, da nur eine relativ dünne Glastür das Zimmer von dem Balkon trennte.

„Hey, Harry. Ich bin's Maurice. Darf ich rein kommen?"

Harry atmete einmal tief aus. Er dachte schon, es wäre Judie gewesen. Denn auf sie wollte er momentan lieber verzichten.

Harry hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er draußen die ganze Zeit mit bloßem Oberkörper gestanden hatte. Er holte sich schnell ein neues Hemd aus seinem Schrank, zog es vorsichtig an, ging wieder auf die Terrasse und antwortete Maurice mit ‚Ja'.

Nur wenig später kam der ebenfalls schwarzhaarige Maurice auf den Balkon, stützte seine Ellenbogen auf das Geländer, und blickte in die Ferne.

Harry kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Maurice kurz darauf schon anfing, Harry mit seinen blauen Augen zu mustern.

„Na, was läuft so bei dir?" fragte Maurice schroff, doch Harry hatte den Braten schon gerochen.

„Hat dich Judie zu mir geschickt?"

Auf Maurice Gesicht bildete sich ein lächeln. Er steckte seine rechte Hand in die Jackentasche und schon bald darauf kam eine Zigarettenschachtel zum Vorschein.

Er streckte sie Harry entgegen, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry hatte das rauchen schon immer Verabscheut.

Maurice nahm sich eine Zigarette heraus und steckte die Zigarettenschachtel sogleich wieder an seinen Platz zurück.

„Wenn du's genau wissen willst – ja. Sie hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht, und mich gebeten, dich ein bisschen auszuhorchen. Sie dachte, ich komm eher an dich ran. Aber dir kann man schlecht was vor machen. Oder ich bin einfach nur ein miserabler Schauspieler." Sagte Maurice schließlich.

Harry musste schmunzeln.

Maurice war schon erstaunlich.

Er war immer zu scherzen aufgelegt, und konnte schlecht gelaunte Personen gut wieder ins Leben zurückreißen. Doch trotzdem konnte man sich in brenzligen Situationen auf ihn verlassen.

Es schien ihm nie schlecht zu gehen, und selbst wenn, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken, sondern brachte andere zum lachen.

Harry bewunderte das. Wenn er sich doch nur selbst so gut verschließen könnte...

„In letzter Zeit bist du so oft abwesend." Fuhr Maurice weiter. Er hatte sich die Zigarette bereits angesteckt, und rauchte nun genüsslich vor sich hin.

„Frauenprobleme?" fragte er weiter.

„So was ähnliches." Sagte Harry. Er hatte nach dem Krieg niemandem je, weder von Hermine oder Ron, noch von seinen magischen Kräften erzählt, und so sollte dass auch fürs erste bleiben.

Maurice nickte.

„Ich weiß nicht um wen es geht, und ich will dich auch nicht löchern, aber sollte es um Judie gehen –" sagte er, und zog noch ein letztes Mal an seiner Zigarette, bevor er sie wegwarf, „würde ich mir sie an deiner Stelle schnappen, so lange sie noch Single ist." Fuhr er fort.

Harry sah ihn überrascht an.

„Glaub mir, es fällt nicht nur mir auf, dass ihr beide gegenseitig aneinander interessiert seid." Erklärte Maurice weiter.

„Wie auch immer, ich geh mal Kate suchen. Schönen Abend noch." Meinte er noch, ehe er erst die Terrassentür, und kurz darauf auch Harrys Zimmertür hinter sich schloss.

Harry hatte gehofft, dass er seine Gefühle besser hat verbergen können.

Er seufzte.

Ein letzter Blick warf Harry noch seinem Arm zu, der nun rot und angeschwollen wirkte, jedoch nicht mehr blutete, bevor er sich, obwohl es noch recht früh war, ins Bett legte, um die vielen Ereignisse zu verdauen.


End file.
